Godzilla vs. Cungion: Fate at Hand
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Japan's hopes and dream shatter as a monster more powerful than anything they have ever seen heads their way. There is only one monster, only one, who has the power to stop the God of Destruction.


Godzilla vs

Godzilla vs.

Cungion

_"In the eyes of the beholder everything is in order"_

_ _

_ _

The God of Destruction

_ _

Ichin Yukita flipped through the old yellow stained pages of the legend of the God of Destruction. " When the earth's zen reaches the point of despair the earth will open up and release the power of Cungion." Ichin moved his eyes downward towards the picture at the bottom of the page. It was of a large creature of tough white skin, a large black horn that jetted straight out from the top of its forehead. Its neck extended out from its shoulders, its head was large and round, with two long black ivory tasks sticking out from just behind its lower jaw. Its body was mostly muscle making it very bulky; a hump rounded its back. The monster's arms were small, ending with three fingers. Its tail was like that of a cow's, but much longer and thicker. This was the god of destruction. Ichin closed the thick cover of the book over the pages that were exposed. Ichin rubbed his eyes and stretched out his tired muscles. He rose from the library's stiff chair and slide the book back into its proper spot.He looked out the large window of the upstairs part of the library. Rain poured, covering the window in clear running liquid. Ichin looked at his watch and saw that time had flown by since he started reading that book. Ichin left the library and went home. Ichin pulled the covers around his shoulders as thoughts of the book of destruction rolled into his head. " If this is true the earth will soon be destroyed by Cungion. Since everything has gone down hill, the end is near."

Meanwhile 

" The Atragon was badly damage during the battle between Godzilla and Geron, almost beyond repair. Since our budget is low, the Russians have said that they are willing to help us revamp the Atragon and raid the world of Godzilla once and for all.The atragon's powers have been greatly increased in power to better combat Godzilla, we should be able to win." Commander Aso cracks a smile at his own twisted desires. " Sir, report just came in that an earthquake has just hit Taegu, China, magnitude 7.5. Epicenter is…" the enlist man's words stop and are replace by dead air. The earthquake hit exactly at the base of the Taegu temple, destroying it completely." Another enlisted man walked in from behind and stood next to the commander. " Sir, the Chinese Prime Minister has just said that Cungion, the god of destruction was released during the earthquake and is heading towards Japan. It's a mythological beast that it's said to be released when the earth is at the lowest point of life. It will land here in two days." Utters the enlisted man. " Cunigon, the god of destruction?" Commander Aso shakes his head in disbelief. " Yes, sir, a giant monster that was enclosed under ground by ancient china to be release to destroy the earth after it reaches a low point of Mana. Its a pre-Armageddon weapon."" dear god, how can we defend our selves against that. First Godzilla and now this want can we do. See if we can get Atargon to the coast to stop it before it steps foot on the main land. Get a couple of copters out there to get a picture of the thing." Commander Aso rubs his pointed chin in disarray. " What can we do against a god of destruction? We thought Bagan was the most powerful thing we have every seen, but it looks like he falls short against this monster. We will just have to do what we can and hope to god that we can stop this before it escalates any farther." The room returns to silence after professor Fukazawa speaks his powerful words, everyone going deep into thought not know what will came to them in two days.

Burden 

Ichin woke from the nightmare filled with chaos and death. The cold sweat slid down his face founding the carves that make up the out line of his face. Ichin looks around the room, seeing that he is still in his apartment. He wiped the sweat off and throws back his covers. Lately he has been having these dreams of such chaos and death, people being crushed by falling rumble, the city set ablaze by walls of fire. It was like the world was dieing its self, red sky, blacken clouds, the deafening roar of fire as it crackled and burned the city into black ash.During one Ichin saw an old wise man near a temple of some type; he was a monk, looking towards Ichin with a strange smile. In a burst of terror, the sky turned blood red; the white clouds took on a sinster color of black. The monk turned in horror as the temple's roof tore apart as a giant white monster tore through it. All the monk said was Cunigon.Every since than Ichin has tried to found any information on the so-called God of destruction to explain these horribly dreams he has of a burning Tokyo.Ichin walked away from his bed and looked out the window, looking down at the street below, barren. Except an elderly woman off to the left walking down the street, with a purse over one shoulder and a basket of grocers in her hand. From a dark alley way two men clad in all black approached the woman. Shock lit up her eyes as one of them hold up the glock 35 that he had pulled out from his waist. Ichin could hear the shouts, but couldn't understand what was really being said. The old lady fought and struggled with the men over the purse that she beloved and didn't want to lose to the two strangers that saw her as prey. The men tugged and the woman tugged back, knowing not to fear them.The man holding the gun felt agitated and raised the gun towards the woman's chest. In a blind act of anger he pulled the trigger several times, not knowing what he had just done. The woman collapsed to the ground, dead. The two boys looked each other in the eye shocked and scared, the one holding the gun; throw the black handgun towards the body, in shock that he actual killed a person. The two run off, forgetting the purse that they fought so hard to get. Ichin was baffled, he felt no regret for the woman's death, and in his mind the only thing that came up was, this is the coming of Cungion.

Fallen 

Captain Godo sat in the seat of the small cabin as the crew set up the new Atragon; he twirled his hat around his finger as he thought of his failure during the last battle. "If it wasn't for Geron, my wish would have been greeted to me by my own hands. Then I could have avenge the lost of my little brother, if Godzilla only would have stayed underwater in 1954 Kari would still be alive today. Its all his fault, I have to kill him, and release my brother's sprit from Godzilla's grasp. " Captain, where done with the outer shell of the ship, if you want to come out and see it you can?" The man's words woke Godo out of his thoughts. " Yes, I will be right there." Tak responds. The captain puts his hat back on his head and walks out the cabin door.His eyes scanned across the now bluish gray ship, every thing was different besides the drill at the nose of the ship. It was the same shape as the Atragon a long tube shape; the top cabin had been replaced with smaller boxier one. A small beam cannon laid over the back part of drill; two shelves of missiles came out from the sides and went back into the ship. " Captain Godo, this is Gouten, the redesigned version of the Atragon. We took the design of your Atragon and made it more powerful then you would imagine. A new mega cannon, side hornet missiles, cannons, a drill, and laser cannons.We have replaced the drive system with a nuclear rector, a lot more powerful then the old propulsion system. The only way we could lose with this is if we put an old lady behind the wheel." The commander officer laughs as he told Captain Godo. " We have been order to launch, so we can repel the threat of the new monster. I'm sure we will win easy and then we will go for our main goal, Godzilla." The commander chuckles as he looks over the haul of Gouten. " Yes, nothing can beat us now."Captain Godo, sadness in his heart, looks over the Gouten again; this is the ship that I will avenge your death with, Kari. 

Shore Bound

Cungion, the god of destruction wades through the lapping waves of the Pacific Ocean. A lone helicopter flies over capturing shots of the beast as its hump breaks through top of the water. Its black horn rips up above the blue waters. The monster's head rises higher in the air and opens its maw wide, a long deep bellow expels out from its lips. The large white creature descends back down beneath the waves, disappearing from site. "It's heading for Tottori." The naval officer reported to his commanding office. " Good we will stop it before it reaches land." The commander says feeling good about himself. Commander Kai wraps his hands around the steel rail of the naval destroyer and looked out over the three other navy ships that line themselves up one after another, forming a blockade. Commander Kai's eyes narrowed as he spots the giant waves being kicked up by Cungion as it makes its way towards them. The commander raises his hand into the calm sea air, " Fire!" his hand drops as the word rushes out of his mouth. Torpedoes rush out of their tubes and dive into the water. Commander Kai watches the many lines of the torpedoes as they make their way towards the Target. Water explodes high into the clear sapphire sky followed by orange fire. " We got it." Commander Kai whispers under his breath. Metal creeks and breaks, Commander Kai holds on to the rail as the boat lifts into the air. The mighty roar of Cungion rips through the noise as the boat snaps in half and explodes on the face of the God of Destruction. Large pieces of metal rain down as Cungion disappears again under the waters. The swimming monster dives below the surface, guiding himself towards Japan. A bright yellow ball of raw nuclear energy burns though the oceans cool waters increasing the temperature slightly. The ball hits Cunigon in the mid section, carrying the monster back before it gets loose from the energy sphere's grip. Cungion looks around, trying to found what hit him. The giant battle ship known as Gouten dived deeper, meeting Cungion at eye level. The monster stood in the water, just floating as it watched the ship." I won't let you defeat me." The captain spoke as he stared into the Beast cold eyes. 

Torn

Ichin drive home from work, thinking of his damn paper pushing office job. Not wanting to hear himself complain anymore, he turns on the radio. " This just in, the monster known as Cungion as sank the naval blockade, made to keep the monster reaching land. Our last hope, The Gouten has been launched to counter the monster. We just pray that it wins." The man's panicked voice disappears. Ichin slams on the breaks as hard as he could, stopping in the middle of the road. " What the hell…. Cungion is here. The dreams they were real, a projection of the future of some sort."Ichin filled with anger slams his fist down on the steering wheel. The pain overwhelmed ichin, and could not do anything but cry at the horror that lies ahead. All the dreams, everything will become a reality. Traffic built up behind his stopped car. Ichin's ears didn't hear their honks and screams. The only noise ichin could here was his own quiet sobbing. " Why most this happen?Of what I read on Cungion, he is able to destroy everything and nothing has the power to stop him. As mankind goes, we are dead." The thoughts jumble and toss in Ichin's head. A horn of a mad driver tears Ichin from his thoughts and his head snaps up to relieve to him that he is still on the road. Ichin's foot hits the gas, making the car speed off with much force.Ichin couldn't get the imagines of the terrible death and destruction of his believed Tsuruga, the roars of two unseen creature trembling the ground under his feet as he watches hundreds of people run pass him in blind fright. The crumbling of a building as a large foot comes down a pond the top of it, crashing innocent people underneath the debris. The blood red sky, the dark rolling clouds climbing over the skyscrapers. The death of the earth, the so-called Armageddon. The destroyer of the earth has come and there is nothing we can do.

Release of Rage

" Fire!"Captain Godo shouts. The two missiles launchers slide out from the sides of the Gouten and six missile torpedo hybrids shot from their ports. Cugion is soon engulfed in a shower of fire. The mega cannon fires, the ball of energy shots forward from the rim of the cannon.The ball of energy explodes cascading under the giant waves complete covering Cungion under the hell fire. Roars roll out of the ball of consuming fire. The white mass of Cungion is seen through the bubbles and confusion. " Damn this thing is stronger then we have ever imagined." Speaks Captain Godo. " Ready all weapons, we will try to destroy this thing fast and easy." Cannons exploded with life and fire, missiles make a streamline through the dark water as they make their way towards the God of destruction, and from the mega cannon a yellow ball of pure energy slowly makes its way there. The barrage of weapons burst into flames surrounding Cungion once again in a whirlwind of fire. Cungion's anger fills its mind, and its beings to releases its destructive power a pond Gouten. Its bottom jaw drops down and hundreds of clear bubble burst out of its mouth. They flow all over, not keeping any type of pattern. Captain Godo looks through the viewing window watching as the bubbles settled down on the nose of the Gouten. The suds explode and bloom into huge explosions of raw power.The tremendous force of the bubbles throws around the Gouten, but no damage occurs to the haul as the metal holds up against the power. Cungion follows the attack by change towards the Gouten. The engines are fired in the Gouten lifts upwards as the changing Cungion gets in range. Missiles pour down on top of Cungion pushing him down. Captain Godo continues to pour on the heat as he launches more missiles down towards Cungion, keeping the monster at bay. Gouten reaches the surface and breaks through the strong waves of the ocean. Gouten gets in position, readying itself for Cungion to rises so that it can have the first attack. The water churns and Cungion appears in front of Gouten. The mega cannon fires another volley of energy towards Cungion's mid section area, the small round ball of power hits Cungion, without exploding. The force of it carries the god of destruction down underneath the turning waves. A bright flash erupts underwater showing through to the top of the surface of the dark blue water. " Sir, Cunigon is no longer on radar." The enlisted man spoke. " What that means is that we have defeated the mighty god of destruction. We have just saved Japan from total chaos." Godo utters as cheers of joy erupt in the cockpit of the Gouten. " Now that is done, there is only one thing to do and that is kill Godzilla." 

Awakening

The most powerful creature to roam the earth laid at the rocky bottom of the Pacific Ocean. A pod of blue whales swims pass the beast's head, mistaking him for the dark rocky bottom. Godzilla's eye lids slide up and Godzilla awakens from his deep sleep. Godzilla opens his mouth, letting out a roar, making the pod of whales to scurry off. Godzilla sense the strong dark presence of Cungion, its calls were strange and unusually, making it an enemy to Godzilla. The monster king rises up from the dusty ocean floor and swims under the waves searching for the monster that is threatening the earth with mass destruction. Godzilla kick every muscle in his body, forcing himself to hurry through the heaviness of the Pacific Ocean to reach the strange invader. In the safety of the g-force headquarters Commander Aso smiles at the screen that remains on the big screen. The picture of the Gouten hovering above the waters, no active staring from below made Commander Aso very happy. Commander Aso sat and watched, cracking an ominous smile. " Sir, radar has just picked up a large creature moving away from Gouten, it appears to be Cungion." The man said with much panic and fear chilling his voice. " It's heading east towards Wakasa bay it will be there in about 6 hours." The man continues. " Call the Gouten and tell it to stop it at Tsuruga. Damn. The bastard is smarter then we had guessed, " The commander speaks as he goes into deep thought. " If the Gouten is not successful than there is nothing else we can do." A shrill roar tears through the stillness of the command room. The screen blooms with life as Godzilla rises out of the water, letting his roar out for everyone to hear. " Godzilla is following Cungion." Says the commander. " Yes it seems that Godzilla is following Cungion. Godzilla is challenge him." Says Kenichi. " We will just have to see." Kenichi continues with his child like voice." The only thing we can do now is watch." Commander Aso speaks with sternness rolling from his mouth.

Wrath

Ichin wake from the terrible nightmare, once again dripping with swear and fear. This one was much more real than the last ones that he has been having. His mind put him back into the dream; the screaming of people was the only thing that Ichin could hear. The only thing Ichin could see was the rubble of the buildings that were once standing in front of him; he felt the trickle of blood as it made its way down his face. Cries of help ring out from underneath the concrete slabs that people were trapped under, but there was nothing Ichin could do, so he ran. The earsplitting roars of the unseen monsters echo throughout the destroyed city. Ichin looked from side to side, trying to figure out how he could escape the horrors of the dead city. A giant foot the size of two city buses crashed down just some forty feet away. The impact threw Ichin off his feet, he sat in the dirt watching the giant feet trembling people under their incredible mass as they walked away from him. Ichin got up off the ground and looked to the sky and know this was hell on earth. Ichin snapped out of it and rubbed his hand through his coarse black hair, trying to rid the horrible imagines from his mind. He took out his clothes from the dresser and threw them on. He looked towards the small alarm clock and noticed that it was nearly four o' clock and he had to go to work in another three. He sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. It pop with electricity and the black screen soon become a white light. Static crackled and snapped, ichin changed the channel randomly, seeing if it's just that one channel which wasn't receiving a signal. The static stopped and a newscast of some sort came over. " The residents of Tsuruga are in mortal danger, the monster known as Cungion has just landed. Evacuate the city, repeat the resident of Tsuruga are in mortal danger from the monster know as." Ichin run out on to the balcony. Smoke lofted across in front of him from some unseen fire. Ichin coughed as the heavy smoke filled his lungs. An earth-shaking roar explodes near by where Ichin stood. Ichin covered his ears, trying his best to cover out as much of the noise as he could. The sound overwhelmed Ichin, making him fall to one knee for support. The powerful roar subsided and ichin draw his hands away from his ears, both of them glisten a dark red in the white light of the moon. Ichin wiped off the blood on his clothes, and sat glued to the railing of the balcony looking for what is causing this destruction. Screams of fright and terror over take the loud rumbling noise of buildings being crushed by some hidden monster. Tremors shake the ground below ichin; the whole building creaked and cracked under the pressure of the small earthquakes. The shaking got worse as chucks of material from the building being to fall to the ground.Ichin with the will to save his own life unglued himself from the rail and bolted through his small apartment. He pumps his legs as he runs down the stairs of the apartment with the building crumbling around him. Ichin reached the glass door; the giant white feet of the monster walk pass the front of the door just some feet way. Ichin runs outside watching the creature tear through the buildings with a power more than anything. Distant screams of people were heard as Cungion smashed through the structure. Rubble and debris were scattered around the once clear road. Bodies of dead and injured people laid spread out as well through the ruins. Ichin ran through the dead city trying to found some way to escape away from this nightmare. He ran pass the broken stone slabs and battered bodies, chasing after Cungion. Behind Ichin a bright blue light lights up the dark sky.A concentrated heat beam strikes across the muscular back of Cungion. The god of destruction turns around to face the king of monsters. Godzilla roars out his challenge to Cungion.The giant white monster bellows out his welcome for Godzilla and the two clash.Cungion's bottom jaw drops open and a storm of bubbles rush out.The cloud of bubbles reach Godzilla, several sticking on Godzilla's tough skin. All in unison the bubbles explode, tearing through Godzilla skin and knocking the giant monster over onto a standing office building. Cungion roars out at his impassive powers and walks over to see the damage he has done to Godzilla. As Cungion gets in sight of Godzilla, the king rises up and blast Cungion with an atomic ray. The beam explodes on Cungion super tough skin, not doing any damage to the giant towering beast.Godzilla stands up as Cungion stares down at him. Godzilla rears back and rams his shoulder into the mid section of Cungion. The god of Destruction to heavy for Godzilla to move slams its claws across the side of Godzilla face. The blow shoves Godzilla back to the ground, the monster king roars out as he crashes hard, kicking up a cloud of dust.Cungion stands over the fallen monster and unleashes another cloud of explosive bubbles. The small clear round circles of energy lay across the ground surrounding Godzilla.With tremendous force they explode, fire rises high into the air. Godzilla roars out in pain as the heat burns and scolds his tough hide.Cungion swings its bulky body around and whips its tail around and slams it into Godzilla's chest.The giant cow like tail comes down again on of Godzilla. The tail rises back up high in the air and comes down again on Godzilla. Cungion turns back around, facing the down Godzilla. Godzilla weakly raised back up to his feet. His dorsal spines supplied with energy, light up as the nuclear energy beings to heat up and move to his throat. Godzilla's maw opens to release the built up of energy in one stream. The beam scans across the chest to the mid section of Cungion.The beam disappears and is replaced by a shower of sparks. Cungion stands his ground, not even feeling the power of Godzilla strongest attack. Cungion bows its head down, head rams Godzilla in the stomach. Godzilla roars out as he crashes to the ground below. Cungion follows the attack with a cloud of bubbles. The bubbles detonate, Godzilla faintly roars out. Cungion looks over the wounded Godzilla and bellows out loudly at his win and strength. The last hope for the earth as fallen to the power of the God of destruction. 

Long Live the King

" Godzilla has lost!" Kenichi stands up and yells at the screen. " It seems that way." Commander Aso's sadness and anger mix together. " Godzilla didn't even put a dent in Cungion, how can we stand up to that kind of power." Profess Fukazawa says. " A powerful monster like Godzilla was beaten in several minutes. This truly is the end of the world." Commander Aso utters as he continues to watch the horror on the screen. Ichin watched as the giant monster known as Cungion smashes through the still standing buildings.Ichin ran towards the giant monster as it walked away from him. Ichin climbed over the rubble over the destroyed buildings coming closer to the beast. " Hey, you are nothing but a nightmare! You are not real! None of this is real! You are just fiction! Leave my head! We are not real!" ichin screamed as cries rolled down the out line of his face, over coming the dark nightmares that haunt him. The giant monster's tail swings over Ichin's head and smashes into a building standing next to ichin. The building crumbles into pieces and rains down on top of Ichin. A giant slab of gray concrete catches ichin in the back and slams him to the ground with it on top of him. "You …are…not…real." Ichin's dying words slip passed his blood stained lips and echo through his beloved city. Cungion continued its assault on Japan, a small bright yellow ball of energy shots through the city's remains. The glowing ball strikes Cungion in its mid section, exploding on impact. A bright golden light spans across the area as the fire of the energy ball envelopes Cungion. The god of destruction turns to see the Gouten soaring over the ruins of Tsuruga. " Godzilla may not be able to beat you, but I can. Ready missiles." Says Captain Godo as confidence fills his already proud veins. The twin missiles launchers slide out from the sides of the Gouten. Six missiles launch off, leaving smoking trails behind them. The missiles found their target, and explode into flowers of hell fire and metal.The Gouten follows the attack, firing its many cannons. Cungion is soon engulfed in a storm of flames.The blaze of fire falls away; anger fills the small brain of Cungion. It lots of its own destructive weapon, waves of bubbles surround the Gouten.Explosions shower Gouten with fire and sparks. Captain Godo could here the denting of the metal as the Bubbles busted, the rest of the crew looked back at him but he stayed focus at what was at hand. " Mega cannon cooled, ready to fire again." The enlist man spoke. " Good." Captain Godo uttered. " Fire." The small nose mounted cannon snaps back as the small ball of powerful energy makes its way towards Cungion. The power of the mega cannon is unleashed as the ball connects with Cungion's white skin. The Flames of the mega cannon wrap around the god of destruction, licking and burning at its tough hide.Cungion walks through the wall of fire and makes its way towards the flying battle ship. " Evasive action!" screams Captain Godo. " Not enough time." Yells back one of the crewmembers. Cungion bucks back its large head and smashes it's horn down on top of the Gouten. The blow sends them cascading down to the ground, crashing hard, the sound of metal ripping and scraping fills the active air. " Damage report! Now!" Captain Godo screams as his blood runs cold. " Haul has some breaks in it, no other damages to report." Says the enlisted man. " Ok, than lift off." Godo says calmly.With much thrust the engines lift the giant battle ship into the air once again. Cungion rears its head off to the left and slams it against the dented side of the Gouten. " Reactor core has been damage. It's begun leaking." Yells the enlist man. " Get to the escape pods." The captain says knowing that he has been defeated again. The crew of seven leaves their seats in head to the lower parts of the Gouten. They enter the small escape pod and prepare it for launch. Captain Godo stands by the door and looks over them all. " Captain Godo come on, we have to get out of here." One of the young crewmembers says pleading with the Captain. He tugs on the Captain's arm trying to pull him into the small escape pod's cockpit. Just than a roar that Captain Godo know to well erupted out of nowhere. A wicked smile cracked across the captain's middle-aged face. He stared down, fire burning in his eyes, and looked into the young man's eyes who stared back him like a deer in headlights. In one quick motion the Captain pushed the man to the floor of the cockpit and closed the door. Captain Godo could hear the thrust of the rockets and the young crewmember screaming out his name. Thoughts filled Captain Godo's head like a landslide. " If I am going to die than I will get my revenge as well.' Captain Godo headed back to his post.The door slide open and Godo took over the controls of the Gouten seating in one of the enlisted men's seat.Thought the cockpit window Godo could see Godzilla finally back to his feet. Thoughts of his little brother came into his mind. Godo could hear his sweet voice anew, " Godo, my older brother, Godzilla is not to blame for my death. He is just a force of nature, so do not kill the poor beast." The sweet childish voice vanished and Godo made up his mind on what to do. He pushed the thrusters to their max and headed towards Godzilla. The Gouten crashed into Godzilla's arms, " this one is for you, Kari." Godzilla wrapped his hands around the haul of the Gouten taking in all the nuclear energy from its cracked Reactor core. The massive battle ship explodes into a giant fireball of light and thunder. The walls of flames disappear and Godzilla appears from out of them, glowing a bright green.The sky darkens to a blood red and the clouds deepen to a grayish black color as Godzilla's nuclear power increases to new heights. Godzilla's head bucks back as two curved spikes tear through his shoulders. Puss and fluid enter every part of his body, enlarging them in size and strength. His dorsal fins elongate and become more jagged on the ends. His tail whips around in pain as a bush of spikes breaks through the tip of it. Godzilla howls out in pain as his face pops with new blood as two small white tasks jet out above his top jaw.Godzilla, filled with overwhelming power, roars out in rage.Super Godzilla's jaws open wide as an orange atomic ray bust from them. The beam strikes Cungion blowing up with much force. Cungion's tough skin absorbed the bulk of the attack, not effect the beast like it should. The two look each other over, Godzilla still coming short on Cungion. Super Godzilla bellows out his powerful roar as he changes towards Cungion. His shoulder smashes hard against Cungion's chest, sending the god of destruction reeling back. Cungion lets loose a mist of explosive bubbles from its terrible jaws. The bubbles settle on Super Godzilla's purple skin and explode all over the monster king. Godzilla roars out as he unleashes another heat beam at Cungion. The god of destruction stumbles back from the attack, Cungion counters by butting Super Godzilla in the stomach. Godzilla's changes up an atomic blast, his dorsal spines dance with the nuclear energy.The orange beam erupts from his mess of teeth and hits Cungion dead on in the chest, knocking the God on to its back. Godzilla takes the time to focus his energy to his naval and change up his most powerful weapon. The blue nuclear energy swirls and spins around the naval port on Godzilla's stomach. Cungion rises to see the end of the powerful beam as it smashes into its stomach. The beam carries Cungion off his feet and the god of destruction lands in the shallow waters of Wakasa bay. Cungion shrugs off the blow and rises back up. Godzilla steps into the cool waters of the bay. Fog rolls around the two's feet, moving slowly pass them. The two clash. Cungion unleashes a large storm of bubbles, floating around the air lightly. They pop, explosions rip through the air and fire swallows Godzilla completely in ablaze of orange.Godzilla's anger increases and beings to glow a jade color once again. The black clouds above roll in and began to spit bolts of lightning as the Godzilla's power beings to rise. His spines shot up in size once again, becoming even more jagged then before. The ground trembles and the water churns. His shoulder spikes become more bulky and longer, stretching out from his body.Before Godzilla could finish his second transformation Cungion attacks full force. Super Godzilla grabs Cungion's arms by the wrist and holds him there. Godzilla's roars out in rage as his powers amplify. The ground beneath them cracks open, as Godzilla nuclear energy becomes unstable.Godzilla's naval is soon enveloped by a glowing green energy. Godzilla bellows out in all of his might as his energy sparks and explodes into a giant fireball of pure energy, covering the two in a blaze of pure hell fire.The explosion tears through the remains of Tsuruga, making the once beautiful city into a graveyard of ash.The giant fireball disappears and the lone figure of Super Godzilla stands in its waste. Godzilla roars out, as the sea becomes a vivid red from the erupting underwater volcano, filling the sea with hot lava. The ground tears apart even more and Godzilla vanishes from site, his roar echoing through the early morning air. Stream rises from the cold water as the lava beings to harden at the bottom of the shallow bottom, sealing Godzilla in the lava forever. In the command room the personnel watch the giant disappear from man's eyes. " This is the day man has learn not to mess with nature. As for such destructive forces will soon wipe us out." Commander Aso says as he looks onto the horrors of Godzilla. " Man's stupidity is his down fall. And if we don't learn how to deal with it better in the future than we may not pull through once again. " Kenichi states feeling guilty himself. " Who are we to play a hand in god's work?Our ways are not what we thought they were, as for our laziness and stupidity we unleashed a monster of terrible power and than made one of even more power with our own hands." Profess Fukazawa speaks feeling the power of his own words. Japan saw their own stupidity as it battle for their lives and in the end sacrificed its self for them, once again.


End file.
